The Hardest Thing
by Bao
Summary: The relationship between Shelby and Scott. Shelby and someone else while Scott tried to find a way back to her heart. PLEASE R&R!
1. The Hardest Thing part 1

The only character in here that isn't mine is Shane. You can check out his pictures at:  
http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/Lot/6575/mcdermott.htm  
Hope you enjoy the story. and the song, "the hardest thing" belong to 98 degrees.  
  
  
It was the day before Scott has to leave for home. He didn't know how to tell Shelby. Couple days ago, he see   
that Shelby and Shane are getting really close together and he doesn't know how to deal with that pressure and the   
pressure of leaving her.  
  
Everyone of the cliffhangers knew that Scott was leaving. They knew that Scott should tell her, but time   
was running out.  
  
Scott is by the lake, sitting, alone. Suddenly David came over.  
  
David- Hey scott (sit down)  
  
Scott- hey  
  
David- tomorrow is your last day, uh?  
  
Scott- yeah...  
  
David- sad?  
  
Scott- yeah  
  
David- why?! I would be trilled to get put of this place!  
  
Scott- who wouldn't (mutter)  
  
David- yo, maybe. When you get home. You can, uh, hooked me up with some magazines.  
  
Shane, EZ, and Auggie came in the scene  
  
Shane- Scott, you know you should tell Shelby before so she and I can hooked up.  
  
Scott- whatever man.  
  
Shane- that's what you'll be saying when it be me and her makin' out (laugh)  
  
Auggie- yo leave him alone!  
  
Ezra- Scott, you should tell her before shane does. Then it's gonna get really ugly.  
  
Scott- I'll tell her when it's the right time.  
  
Ezra- when's that?  
  
Scott- soon...  
  
Shane- Looked dude, I don't want to get in the relationship...  
  
Scott- yeah right (smirked)  
  
Shane- ...but I also don't want to see her like... you know. It's best if you just get it over with   
it.  
  
Scott- what?!? Dumped her?   
  
Shane- It's the only way.  
  
Ezra- Don't listen to him Scott, he just want Shelby.  
  
Auggie- Yo Preppy, you betta stop playin' with Shelby or anyone  
  
Shane- What! I'm playin with Shelby? I'm only trying' to eaze the pain down.   
  
Auggie- Yo whatever.   
  
  
Scene over and Scott is now walking toward shelby who is at the couch by herself.  
  
*We both know that I shouldn't be here*  
*This is wrong*  
*And baby it's killing me, it's killing you*  
(Scott by the door standing there, staring at Shelby)  
*Both of us trying to be strong*  
(Shane stared with a smile on his face as he watch Scott moves toward Shelby)  
*I've got somewhere else to be*  
*Promises to keep*  
*Someone else who loves me*  
*And trusts me fast asleep*   
  
Scott- hi  
  
Shelby- hey Scott  
  
Scott- I got something to tell you.  
  
*I've made up my mind*   
*There is no turning back*  
*She's been good to me*  
*And she deserve better than that*  
  
  
Scott- this is the hardest thing I have ever done. So try to understand.  
  
Shelby- what is it?  
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
*I'll ever have to do*  
*to looked you in the eyes*   
*And tell you I don't love you*  
  
Scott looked into shelby's eyes.   
  
Scott- I don't think we... (sigh) I don't think we should see each other anymore.  
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
*I'll ever have to lie*  
  
Shelby- What? Did I did something wrong? Tell me? So we could work it out.  
  
Shelby was trying hard to hold back the tears.  
  
*To show no emotion*  
*when you start to cry*  
  
Scott stared into Shelby's eyes, but turned away. He didn't want to looked in that baby-blue eyes cause if he   
did he knew that he would come spilling out the secret.   
  
  
*I can't let you see*  
*what you mean to me*  
*when my hands are tied*  
*and my heart's not free*  
* we're not meant to be*  
  
Scott- we're just not meant to be.  
  
Shelby- (this time a tear strained down) You found someone else?  
  
Scott- yeah... but I hope you and shane be happy together.  
  
With that Scott just walked out the door without turning around.   
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
*I'll ever have to do*  
*To turn around and walk away*  
*Pretending I don't love you anymore*  
Scott leaning against the front door with his eyes close.  
*I know that we'll met again*  
Scott looked around and then left to his dorm. His hazel eyes and his beautiful sad smile was just so breathtakin'.   
Like in "close Encounter" when S&S were lying at the beginning of the episode. (that's how good he looked...j/p..lol)  
*Fate has a place and time*  
*So you can get on with your life*  
*I've got to be cruel to be kind*  
*Like Dr.Zhivago*  
  
  
(SHELBY)  
  
Shane in thought- Well this is my chance. (walked over to Shelby)  
  
shane- Shelby...I saw what happen are you okay?  
  
Shelby- yeah, I'm fine. (slient) you know it's good to have a friend like you. (hug)  
  
Scott stand by the door and saw what happen  
  
*All my love I'll be sending*  
*and you will never know*  
Scott was more sad then upset. He turn around slowly and walked out.  
*Cuz there can be no happy ending*  
  
Daisy- (from a corner saw) Oh, scott (mumble in sadness)  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Next part....  
- the future shall bring  
-Daisy and Scott  
-Scott's last day  
- Shelby and shane (together or not)  
-this story last part  
  
I hope everyone can be so kindly and reviews. That's all I want in favor.  
Please reviews and if I get alot, I'll post it soon. 


	2. The Hardest Thing part 1 (both the same)

The only character in here that isn't mine is Shane. You can check out his pictures at:  
http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/Lot/6575/mcdermott.htm  
Hope you enjoy the story. and the song, "the hardest thing" belong to 98 degrees.  
  
  
It was the day before Scott has to leave for home. He didn't know how to tell Shelby. Couple days ago, he see   
that Shelby and Shane are getting really close together and he doesn't know how to deal with that pressure and the   
pressure of leaving her.  
  
Everyone of the cliffhangers knew that Scott was leaving. They knew that Scott should tell her, but time   
was running out.  
  
Scott is by the lake, sitting, alone. Suddenly David came over.  
  
David- Hey scott (sit down)  
  
Scott- hey  
  
David- tomorrow is your last day, uh?  
  
Scott- yeah...  
  
David- sad?  
  
Scott- yeah  
  
David- why?! I would be trilled to get put of this place!  
  
Scott- who wouldn't (mutter)  
  
David- yo, maybe. When you get home. You can, uh, hooked me up with some magazines.  
  
Shane, EZ, and Auggie came in the scene  
  
Shane- Scott, you know you should tell Shelby before so she and I can hooked up.  
  
Scott- whatever man.  
  
Shane- that's what you'll be saying when it be me and her makin' out (laugh)  
  
Auggie- yo leave him alone!  
  
Ezra- Scott, you should tell her before shane does. Then it's gonna get really ugly.  
  
Scott- I'll tell her when it's the right time.  
  
Ezra- when's that?  
  
Scott- soon...  
  
Shane- Looked dude, I don't want to get in the relationship...  
  
Scott- yeah right (smirked)  
  
Shane- ...but I also don't want to see her like... you know. It's best if you just get it over with   
it.  
  
Scott- what?!? Dumped her?   
  
Shane- It's the only way.  
  
Ezra- Don't listen to him Scott, he just want Shelby.  
  
Auggie- Yo Preppy, you betta stop playin' with Shelby or anyone  
  
Shane- What! I'm playin with Shelby? I'm only trying' to eaze the pain down.   
  
Auggie- Yo whatever.   
  
  
Scene over and Scott is now walking toward shelby who is at the couch by herself.  
  
*We both know that I shouldn't be here*  
*This is wrong*  
*And baby it's killing me, it's killing you*  
(Scott by the door standing there, staring at Shelby)  
*Both of us trying to be strong*  
(Shane stared with a smile on his face as he watch Scott moves toward Shelby)  
*I've got somewhere else to be*  
*Promises to keep*  
*Someone else who loves me*  
*And trusts me fast asleep*   
  
Scott- hi  
  
Shelby- hey Scott  
  
Scott- I got something to tell you.  
  
*I've made up my mind*   
*There is no turning back*  
*She's been good to me*  
*And she deserve better than that*  
  
  
Scott- this is the hardest thing I have ever done. So try to understand.  
  
Shelby- what is it?  
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
*I'll ever have to do*  
*to looked you in the eyes*   
*And tell you I don't love you*  
  
Scott looked into shelby's eyes.   
  
Scott- I don't think we... (sigh) I don't think we should see each other anymore.  
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
*I'll ever have to lie*  
  
Shelby- What? Did I did something wrong? Tell me? So we could work it out.  
  
Shelby was trying hard to hold back the tears.  
  
*To show no emotion*  
*when you start to cry*  
  
Scott stared into Shelby's eyes, but turned away. He didn't want to looked in that baby-blue eyes cause if he   
did he knew that he would come spilling out the secret.   
  
  
*I can't let you see*  
*what you mean to me*  
*when my hands are tied*  
*and my heart's not free*  
* we're not meant to be*  
  
Scott- we're just not meant to be.  
  
Shelby- (this time a tear strained down) You found someone else?  
  
Scott- yeah... but I hope you and shane be happy together.  
  
With that Scott just walked out the door without turning around.   
  
*It's the hardest thing*  
*I'll ever have to do*  
*To turn around and walk away*  
*Pretending I don't love you anymore*  
Scott leaning against the front door with his eyes close.  
*I know that we'll met again*  
Scott looked around and then left to his dorm. His hazel eyes and his beautiful sad smile was just so breathtakin'.   
Like in "close Encounter" when S&S were lying at the beginning of the episode. (that's how good he looked...j/p..lol)  
*Fate has a place and time*  
*So you can get on with your life*  
*I've got to be cruel to be kind*  
*Like Dr.Zhivago*  
  
  
(SHELBY)  
  
Shane in thought- Well this is my chance. (walked over to Shelby)  
  
shane- Shelby...I saw what happen are you okay?  
  
Shelby- yeah, I'm fine. (slient) you know it's good to have a friend like you. (hug)  
  
Scott stand by the door and saw what happen  
  
*All my love I'll be sending*  
*and you will never know*  
Scott was more sad then upset. He turn around slowly and walked out.  
*Cuz there can be no happy ending*  
  
Daisy- (from a corner saw) Oh, scott (mumble in sadness)  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Next part....  
- the future shall bring  
-Daisy and Scott  
-Scott's last day  
- Shelby and shane (together or not)  
-this story last part  
  
I hope everyone can be so kindly and reviews. That's all I want in favor.  
Please reviews and if I get alot, I'll post it soon. 


	3. The Hardest Thing Part 2

Okay, the last line from the part one  
was:  
Daisy- (from a corner saw) Oh, scott (mumble in sadness)  
Here is the next part  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
Daisy ran out and follow Scott.  
  
Daisy- Scott, I saw what happen. Will you stop walking so fast.  
  
Scott kept on walking and then stop suddenly.  
  
Daisy- thank you. (paused) Looked I saw what happen  
  
Scott- you were spying on me? You know what? why don't we just forget about it, alright.   
  
Daisy- why don't you change your act. Instead of acting so jealous all the time. why don't you   
forget it (yelling)   
  
Shane could see them from the window  
  
Scott- are you trying to help me or just to maked me looked bad.  
  
Daisy- We all know you're leaving tomorrow... except Shelby. Why don't you just tell her the truth.  
  
Scott- what truth? The truth that I'm leaving tomorrow and someday I'll see you in the future.  
  
Daisy- that's what she would say if she was leaving.  
  
Scott- here is a idea, how would you know?  
  
Daisy- does it matter. This is about you not her or Shane...or anyone. (Pause)  
One day in the future, you'll look back on all this and ask yourself what have you done   
to be in this mess  
  
Scott's eyes were looking down on the ground. He knew that Daisy was right. But he also knew that he   
didn't have the guts to go back in there. the horror was ended a few minutes ago and now   
Daisy was asking him to go back in his worst nightmare all over again.   
  
Scott- that's not my future. (he talk back)  
  
Daisy- (laugh while shacking her head) You know you just made the biggest mistake of your life by walking   
out on her.   
  
Scott- whatever, freak  
  
Daisy- don't start with me! I'm not in this mess. You know by tomorrow, I won't see your face anymore.   
so now I don't want waste my energy on you. I got some better to waste it on.  
  
With that she left. Scott stood there and then he ledt the scene.  
  
(THE NEXT DAY)  
  
Scott's dad and mom was there by the entrance waiting for him. His parent have remarriage and decided   
it was time Scott should come home. That's was the reason he couldn't tell Shelby. He wasn't damage   
anymore and that his life have turn for the better. He would of her cry even more and feel even miserable.   
  
Scott walk toward his parent.  
  
Scott- hi mom...dad.  
  
Mom- Oh Scott. (hug)  
  
Dad- It's gonna be great having a family again.  
  
Peter- well, this is good bye, Scott  
  
Scott- I'm going to miss this place.  
  
Dad- are you ready?  
  
Scott- yeah. Bye Peter  
  
Peter- bye  
  
Scott- Tell everyone I'll miss them.  
  
Peter watch as Scott and his "family" drove away.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
(IN THE KITCHEN)  
  
the cliffhanger are having breakfast  
  
Shelby- where's Scott  
  
Juliette- he didn't tell you?  
  
Daisy- Juliette!  
  
Shelby- What? Tell me what?  
  
Daisy- oh, nothing.  
  
shelby- Juliette?  
  
Juliette was quiet.  
  
David- ok, if you won't tell I will. (paused) Scott left for home today. just already.  
  
With that Shelby race out the door.  
  
Daisy- nice David  
  
David- you think? (smile)  
  
Daisy ran out after Shelby. Tears strained down shelby's eyes.   
  
Shelby- why didn't he tell me? (crying)  
  
Daisy- shelby, it's... it's okay.  
  
Shelby clasped on the ground. Broken down by a heartbroke.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review!   
  
Next part  
- I'm a S&S and don't worry, they won't be too far off  
- the next is going to be a Shelby's part  
  
PLease reviews! The more, I'll put up the next one and belive me, the next one is going to be really sad.  
Really sad...  
  
  
  



	4. The Hardest Thing Part 3

  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! The song, "Back here" by BBMak  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Shelby clasped on the ground. Broken down by a heartbreak  
Daisy didn't know what to do.   
  
Daisy- Shelby, don't be that way (softly)  
  
Shelby- (crying) We were supposed to be together. Forever. He promise me that  
  
Ezra ran in.  
  
Ezra- Shelby, Scott wanted you to have this. He asked me to give it to you.  
  
Shelby grabbed it out of Ezra's hand   
  
Shelby read it to herself:  
  
It was almost as if Scott was saying this himself.  
  
This is how the letter goes:  
  
Dear Shelby,  
  
Sorry. I knew I should of told you that I was leaving, but I knew you would asked why.   
Maybe this was the way it was supposed to turn out for us. You know, you here and I'm there.   
Sometime I even ask myself, did I made the right choice. Am I'm supposed to be with this   
person for the rest of my life? No matter what the answer or outcome would be, it would always   
lead me to you. I can't tell you how much I'm going to miss your smile. Your face,.... your   
laughter and cries. And most of all I'm going to miss you. I don't know if I'm ever going to   
forgive myself for leaving you behind. Before, I told you that we would be together forever and   
right now you feel that I have betray you. Believe me, I didn't want this to happen, too. God, Shelby,   
right now I miss you so much! When will this feeling ever stop! Someday in the future I hope I'll see   
you and by then I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Love forever,  
Scott  
  
There was a picture in back of the letter. It was a picture of Shelby and   
Scott smiling and hugging. It was taken in the summer. And in the back it said, "I'll alway remember"  
  
By the time shelby was crying so hard, Daisy was starting to cry too. Not for Scott, but for Shelby.  
  
Shelby- he... he... didn't even say good bye!!!!!  
  
Ezra- wasn't it in his letter? (Shelby shuck her head no)  
  
Daisy- come Shelby, let's go in.   
  
Went down and grapped Shelby up as Shelby kept on crying.  
  
(Scene end)  
  
(IN THE GIRL DORM AT NIGHT)  
  
Everyone was sleeping except for Shelby. Her eyes was swolen with redness and fulled of tears.  
  
*baby, set me free*  
*from this misery*  
*I can't take it no more*  
  
Day after day, Shelby was quiet.  
  
Auggie- (to Juliette) wow, nothing has been the same since Scott left.  
  
*Since you ran away nothing's been the same*  
Shelby was always in the dorm, crying.  
*don't know what I'm living for*  
*here I am, so alone*  
*and there's nothing in this world I can do*  
  
At home Scott was acting the same. Going to school everyday, laughing,   
but at night he would cry himself to sleep.  
  
Chorus:  
until you're back here, baby  
miss you, want you, need you so  
until you're back here, baby  
there's a feeling inside, I want you to know  
^Scott thinking- why can't I just told her how much I love her.^   
you are the one and I can't let you go  
  
*so I told you lies even make you cry*  
Scott walking to school with his "popular" friends  
*baby, I was so wrong*  
*girl, I promise you now my love is true*  
*This is where my heart belong*  
Shelby stared at the letter and picture with her eyes fulled of tears.  
*here I am, so alone*  
Shelby stared around at the empty dorm and then came to looked at the mirror hanging   
on Juliette's wall and started to tear  
*and there is nothing in this world I can do*  
  
Chorus:  
*until you're back here, baby*  
shelby huging the picture as she sleep  
*miss you, want you, need you so*  
Scott got out of his bed and went toward his piano  
*there's a feeling inside, I want you to know*  
Scott play his piano and when he's done, his face was red  
*you are the one and I can't let you go*  
  
Shelby got up and headed toward the gazebo. When she got there, she just sat down quietly.   
Moment later, Shane came in.  
  
Shane- Shelby, are you ok? (softly)  
  
Shelby- (nod)  
  
Shelby- I wonder if he's thinking of me? (trying hard not to cry)  
  
*and I wonder*  
*are you thinking of me*  
*cause I'm thinking of you*  
*and I wonder*  
  
Shane- are you? (warmly)  
  
Shelby- (wiping the tears from her face) yeah, yeah I am  
  
Shane- come here   
  
Took his arm and wraped it around Shelby as she cry on his shoulder  
  
Shane- it's going to be ok. I promise  
  
Shelby- that's what everybody say. (crying histarically)  
  
*are you ever coming back in my life*  
*cause here I am, so alone*  
Scott lying in his bed as he think back in time when he was with Shelby  
*and there's nothing in this world I can do*  
*until you're back in here*  
*you are the one and I can't let you go*  
  
Scott staring at the ceiling as he think back in time. He smiled as he think.  
Shelby who was so devastating, crying. Who was also with Shane; hugging.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Excuse me (wiping tears) okay, I think I can continue...   
  
Next part  
-How's scott doing?  
-a little on Shelby and Shane  
- a little bit on everyone's relationship; Jules, Auggie, EZ, Daisy  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Was that sad enough or you didn't feel a thing?  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Hardest Thing Part 4

  
The hardest thing part 4.  
THANKS EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS! For those who didn't, I guess you didn't liked it then.   
It's okay, I understand. REallY! I do! I understand! And plez don't YELL at me (crying). I'll fix it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
It been a month since Scott left. Everything was back to normal. Daisy and the rest of the   
cliffanger was sitting outside without couting Shelby and Shane.  
  
Daisy- (looked up and saw Shane and Shelby heading their way) What does she see in him anyway?  
  
Ezra- (looked up) I don't know, but I'm sure if Scott ever came back, I'll tell ya.   
Shane is going to have to see a doctor.   
  
(Everyone laugh)  
  
Juliette- That something I don't want to happen.  
  
Daisy- why, you don't want shane to get hurt? (whinging)(giving her a snot)(Jules gave it back)  
  
Auggie was staring at Juliette as if the next thing out of her mouth was going to hurt her.  
  
Shelby and shane enter the scene, hand in hand  
  
Shelby- hey guys  
  
Everyone- hey, hey  
  
Daisy- well, looked who's back in their happy self again?  
  
Shelby- yeah, I'm happy (trying to hide her pain)  
  
David- what? you guys are going out?  
  
Auggie- shut up David! It's none of your business  
  
David- what?!? I really want to know.  
  
Daisy could see that neither of them (Shane and shelby) wanted to say.  
  
Shane- (finally spoke) yeah we're going out. Isn't that great!?!  
  
Juliette was shock. She always liked Shane. (but that's a different story, I'll get into it later during the story:)  
  
Juliette- Wow, that's uh... great. (pretended to be happy--fake smile)  
  
Daisy -Shelby? you are?  
  
Shelby looked at shane and then looked at the group  
  
Shelby- (pretend to smile) yeah... yeah I am.  
  
David- since when?  
  
Shane- It's none of your business. (really happy)  
  
Shane wouldn't think shelby would say that she's his girlfriend. Not in a million years   
would he think he would win her heart.  
  
Shane thinking- THANK YOU SCOTT! (meaning he's glad that Scott left)  
  
Peter and Sophie came in the scene.   
  
Peter- hey everyone.  
  
Sophie and Peter could see Shane and shelby's holding hands. They knew what it meant.  
  
With that thought Peter:  
  
Peter- humm... since no one have anything to do, why don't we have a group meeting?  
  
David- why? I don't have anything sad for you to make fun of.  
  
Peter- everybody inside. Now!  
  
Inside, everyone sat in a circle. While Peter and Sophie circle out side the inner circle.   
(does that make sense?)  
  
Peter- we haven't had a group talk since... since I can remember.  
  
Daisy- what's the topic? (wanting it to be over with)  
  
Sophie- how about... truth?  
  
Peter- sounds okay. Truth. David start  
  
David- I.....(looking with his eyes around) love Daisy! (saying it really fast)  
  
Daisy- ooooookkkkkkkk (sarcastic)  
  
Peter- ok... that... good (confuse)... Shelby?  
  
Shelby doesn't want to say anything. She knew if she did--- she would come crying out.  
  
shelby- I (didn't know how to lie) ....I... feel great!. That's the truth. (smile)  
  
David- you can't handle the truth! (yelling while standing up)  
  
Peter- David, that's enough! Shelby... is that the truth?  
  
Shelby- (softly) yeeaahh..... (thinking that Dsvid was mental)  
  
Daisy knew it wasn't, but she didn't want to say, "yeah right... tell us the truth!" She thought   
she would get in Shelby's face when this was over and asked her what's her problam is.  
  
After group... Shelby was heading to the dorm. Before entering... Shelby looked both ways   
and then enter. Like a spy.  
  
Daisy who was coming saw it.  
  
Daisy thinking- what is she doing? (with a confused look)  
  
Daisy slowly open the door quietly and walk in. She saw that the bathroom door was open and   
knew that Shelby had to be in there. She slowly walked in.   
  
Daisy- oh my god (putting her hand to her mouth) Shelby?  
  
Shelby started to cry.  
  
Daisy- what are you doing? (getting nervous)  
  
Shelby- (blabbed out) it hurts Daisy, it hurts! (crying even harder)  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `   
You know what happen? Did I stop at a bad place?  
  
  
Next part:  
- Shelby  
- Daisy  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you hated... 


	6. The Hardest Thing Part 5

Here's the next part. The song, "the girl in the mirror" is by Britney Spears  
Don't hate me!  
  
Last line:  
Shelby- (blabbed out) it hurts Daisy, it hurts! (crying even harder)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Daisy went over to Shelby. She took the knife (silverware) out of Shelby's hand as shelby sank to the floor with her hand covering her face. Daisy bend down and put her hand on Shelby back.  
  
Daisy- it's going to be alright (softly as if about to cry)  
  
shelby- (trembling over her words) I..I..I can't believed he's gone! (weeping)  
  
Daisy- Shelby, don't worry....I'm here for you. and so is Sophie, Peter, and everyone.  
  
Daisy didn't know that she is actually saying this but she didn't regret it either.  
  
Daisy- and Shane (softly)  
  
Shelby- it's not the same. Everything is so different now! I'm different  
  
Daisy- time will heal your wound.  
  
shelby- how long? The day I die? (sarcastic)  
  
Daisy- looked, you're back to her old self again (kinda giggling~ so does Shelby)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, everybody was asleep. Daisy didn't mention this accident to anyone.  
Daisy was so full of thoughts that she couldn't sleep.  
  
Daisy watch as Shelby got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
  
Shelby wash her hand and looked up. Her reflection caught her eyes.   
*There's a girl in the mirror*   
*I wonder who she is*  
  
  
  
*Sometimes I think I know her*   
She touch her face as flashbacks of memories occurred.  
Memories of Scott and her.  
  
Daisy got out of bed and went to the bathroom door to see what's happening  
Daisy stand there as she stared at Shelby who has tears drawn down her eyes.   
  
*Sometimes I really wish I did*  
  
Daisy- (softly) Shelby?  
  
Shelby turn toward the voice as she frown with tears.  
  
*There's a story in her eyes*  
*Lullabies and goodbyes*  
  
They both stay silent. Daisy looked directly in Shelby's tearing eyes.   
  
*When she's looking back at me*   
*I can tell her heart is broken, easily*   
  
Daisy- oh Shelby...  
  
Chorus  
'Cause the girl by the mirror,   
Is cryin' in tonight,   
And there's nothing I can tell her,   
To make her feel alright,   
Oh, the girl in my mirror,   
Shelby- Scott gone isn't he?  
Daisy- (Daisy nodding her head) yeah sweetie  
Is cryin' 'cause of you,   
  
  
*And I wish there was something*   
*Something I could do *  
  
Daisy- I miss him too (nodding her head)  
  
Shelby ran toward Daisy and clasped in her arm.  
  
*If I could, I would tell her*   
*Not to be afraid*  
*The pain that's she feeling*   
*The sense of loneliness will fade, *  
  
Daisy- Shelby, don't hide the pain. It's alright. (paused) You're not alone.  
  
*So dry your tears and rest assured*   
*Love will find you like before*  
*When she's looking back at me*   
  
Daisy- come on, Shelb, let's go back to bed. (softly) It be alright  
  
  
*I know nothing really works that easily*   
*'Cause the girl my the mirror*   
*Is cryin' in tonight*   
*And there's nothing I can tell her*   
*To make her feel alright*  
*Oh, the girl in my mirror*   
  
Both of them got back in their bed. Shelby didn't stop crying and neither can Daisy.  
Daisy was scared for shelby. Don't know how to help her. This was one situation she was helpless.  
  
*Is cryin' 'cause of you*   
  
Daisy thinking- All this over Scott.   
  
*Oh I wish there was something*   
*I wish there was something*  
*Oh, I wish there was something I could do*   
  
Daisy thinking- I wish, I could help her, but I don't know what to do or say. i guess this is   
one thing she have to get over by herself.  
  
Shelby thinking- why am I crying so much? I shouldn't cry. Not now. Stop crying you hear me! (cry even harder)  
  
Shelby got up to go in the bathroom. By now, daisy was asleep.  
Shelby went in and lock the door. Went to the sink and wash the tears away.  
She look up and saw herself.  
  
*I can't believe it's part of me*   
*That the girl in the mirror*  
*The girl in the mirror*   
*Is me...*   
  
Shelby thinking- is this me? (about to cry)   
  
*I can't believe what I see, no, oh*   
*Oh, the girl in my mirror*   
*The girl in my mirror, is me*   
*Oh, is me*   
  
Shelby thinking- stay strong. He's gone. You'll never see him again. Stop crying.  
  
As Shelby keep saying those words to her sleep, she broke down and cuddle in a corner of   
the bathroom and crying. Cry softly to herself as she dug her head in her lap.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
TBC.... ~~~Like the song? lol....  
  
There's more. That's not the end until Scott and shelby is back, but before then.   
There are going to be alot more sorry and happy thingd that will happen to both side.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
It's ok, if you want to curse at me. I understand..... 


	7. The Hardest Thing Part 6

Ready for this part. Or should I wait 5 more days? j/p..lol.  
This is a sad part for me. ok, get a box of tissues and come back. The story won't go anywhere...lol  
The only new character is Carly. Carly look like mmm...Britney Spears. Just say it is.   
So everyone could get a better picture of the characters...lol  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only a foot away.   
  
Shelby in thought- is it really him? Scott?  
  
Scott looking around and finally saw it.   
  
Scott- is it really her? Shelby?  
  
Both of them walk slowly toward each other.  
  
Shelby- Scott? (softly as if she wasn't sure. It had been 7 years.)  
  
Scott- shelby?  
  
Shelby- oh, it's great to finally see you again. (softly)  
  
Scott- yeah it is (smile as if he didn't waNT this moment to end)  
  
Scott didn't want to bring back that day when he left her behind.   
After 3 mins. of silence. Shane ran up breaking the silence.  
  
Shane- honey, there you are. (give each other a kiss) hi, do I know you?  
  
Shelby- shane, remember scott from high school.  
  
shane- (smile faded away) oh, hi. Haven't seen you for a while,  
  
Shelby's eyes were staring at the ground, afraid to look at Scott.  
  
Scott thinking- why wouldn't she look at me. (who stared at Shelby)  
  
Scott- what are you guys doing here together? (finally he spoke)  
  
Shelby wanted to say, "I move on. I couldn't wait forever."  
  
Shane- we're married.  
  
Scott was shock.   
  
Scott- you're married? (the unbelieveable word stumble out of his mouth)  
  
shane- yeah we are. After college.   
  
Scott couldn't believe it. Shelby and another guy? He thought that Shelby and him   
supposed to be together forever. But guess time change and her heart doesn't have him in it anymore.  
  
Shane saw it. In both of Scott and Shelby's eyes. they were meant to be, but he wanted Shelby.   
If Scott came baCK into Shelby's life. He knew that within a few days, it wouldn't be Shelby and Shane,   
but Scott and shelby.  
  
Shane- well, it was nice seeing you again. (he wanted to leave and get her and him far away   
from Scott as possible)   
  
Scott- same here (smile)  
  
Shane- bye. Come on Shelby.  
  
Shelby looked up and then with her hand in shane, they walk away. Leaving Scott behind with   
questions wondering in his head. As they left, Scott who was shock didn't know what to say,   
all he wanted to do was cuddle up and cry until the pain once more inside him was gone.  
  
Scott- (softly to himself) I've lost her (while looking straight at Shane and Shelby walking away)   
  
Scott wanted Shelby back in his life, but how, she's marry to another guy. It was his fault and   
he knew it. Only if God could sent an angel down and set his soul free and his heart flying.   
Only then would he could think right. But, he knew there was no such thing as angels or   
mystified creature coming down from heaven to save his helpless soul.  
  
Scott stood there, then with his heart broken, he turn around slowly and left. There was no way,   
he could continue life without Shelby. Scott walking toward the park with his heart stump.   
He came to the sea. He sat down in the silence of loneliness.   
  
A figure of shadow cast over Scott. He looked up and he was just blind by the cast   
of beauty shine over him. The figure lighted up next to him as Scott couldn't take his eyes off it.  
  
Carly- (looked at Scott) Hello there, sweetie. (smile)  
  
Scott was speechless. Carly came closer and......   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
TBC.....  
  
I know this part was kinda weird and stupid and very dumb, but I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END   
THIS STORY!!!! I FINALLY ADMIT IT. I NEED HELP. JUST E-MAIL ME AT baoN_08@juno.com if you have   
any advice  
  
  
  
  
  
*I know this part was a little short. the next part will be alot longer. Just review.  
  
And for those who are S&S fans and are right now cussin' and shouting at me, don't worry. Just review   
and read on. Things can really change. Everybody change. It is the future after all...lol! Also,   
do you want to know who carly is or I should tell you in the next part? OK, I tell you, but you have   
to promise me you review. Carly is...mmm...how do you say it. An angel....like me. lol....j/p  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! BUT IT'S OKAY IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS. I UNDERSTAND...  
  



End file.
